fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Preview/Dragon Co.
A black screen is seen. There is no sound, no movement...no light. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard. They are moving fast. A woman can be heard breathing quickly. The footsteps and breathing can be heard getting closer...closer... The footsteps stop, but breathing continues. Suddenly a horizontal beam of light streams in. The woman’s face can be seen—light-brown hair, tan skin—and she is visibly straining herself. The camera pans down to see that the light is coming from her outstretched hands. The light ceases. The woman drops her hands to her sides and breathes slowly. Camera pans out to see the game’s title: SUNSHIELDER (logo to be added asap) ---- A completely white screen is seen. A small town is then sketched onto the screen by an off-screen artist. The camera zooms into the town to see the same “artist” sketching citizens into the town. All of these citizens are based around some polygonal shape, whether they are a square, triangle, circle, etc. They all are merely walking around, going about their normal day, when the screen gradually fades to black. Cackling laughter can be heard. A being seemingly made of smoke appears and outstretches his hands. From his hands flies more smoke. The camera pans out and sees smoke encompassing the citizens, who are gradually erased into nothing. A mother circle is seen holding her son’s hand. She pulls out some sort of pencil-esque sword and draws a hole in the ground with it. Her son falls in as the mother is erased. Her sword is dropped into the hole. The young circle picks it up and raises it above his head as the camera fades out to view the game’s logo: DOODLEQUEST (logo to be added soon) ---- A shadow creature is seen atop a building. He looks over a city and smiles. The camera zooms into his right hand, which holds a small, sinister looking detonator. He presses the button. Millions of shadow creatures flood the streets of the city. All of a sudden, footsteps are heard sprinting towards the shadow from behind him. The shadow turns and gasps to see a ninja running towards him, sword raised above his head. The ninja leaps in the air and attempts to strike down on the shadow’s head. The shadow creates a sword of his own and blocks his blow. The two duel for a time, when the ninja is seen being knocked down off the building towards the ground. The ninja looks confidently towards the ground and points his sword at the ground. When he lands, he takes off running. The camera zooms into the spot on which the ninja landed to see the game’s logo: THE NINJON CHRONICLES I (logo is being created) ---- ''”How is all of this related, you may be wondering?” an unseen announcer says. “Well, it’s all related to the newly developed universe composed of dozens of original adventures. I am proud to introduce the one and only: Rockiverse.”The logo appears: '' Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Previews Category:SuperDuperMarioKirby Category:Dragon Co.